Your Favorite Pony
by Nikekotor213
Summary: The band Your Favorite Martian is sucked into Equestria by a portal while performing.
1. Your Favorite Pony

"Ah, come on Puff. It ain't that bad" Deejay told puff through the restroom stall.

"Yeah, for you this is not bad, Fat boy." Puff yell outside.

"But you only have to do this once and that's it." Benatar said in his British accent.

"Yeah and that's in front of kids. They're not going to mind." Axel said trying to get Puff-Puff to come out.

"Okay I'm comin' out, but you dildos better not laugh!" Puff said as he opened to door to reveal the silly looking bright pink bunny outfit for they're concert.

"Yup, looks good… on… you." Axel tried not to laugh but failed.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Axel. You look like a common street whore."

"What are you talking about? I always dress like this." Axel raised his arms a bit to show off his dark grey shirt with a skull on the front of it.

"Yup, like I said: a common street whore."

"Shut the fuck up Puff. You look like fuckin' Raphly from A Christmas Story." DeeJay said, sticking up for Axel.

"Shut up deejay, you… bitch."

"Hey, you guy's it's time to get on stage." The concert director informed them.

"Well, mind as well get this over with." Puff said as he exhaled to face embarrassment. Within minutes Benatar was singing Friend zone.

"I'm in the friend zone, I'm in the zone, I'm in the friend zone. Now I'm in the friend zone. Oh yea… uh what?"

At that the music stopped as they watch in awe as a portal opened up right in front of them, pulling them in.

"What the fuc… it's pulling me in!" Cried Puff.

The portal then opened up more to suck every thing on stage in.

"Oh no, my drum set, shit!" cried Axel as he watch is precious drum set evaporate in to the portal.

Which then sucked Puff in as well.

Then Benatar.

Then Axel.

Then finally DeeJay was also sucked is as the portal closed, leaving everyone else in the auditorium with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Where… where are we" Benatar asked anybody.

"I don't know but that was really weird wasn't it" Axel responded.

"Well shit guys, look."

Puff pointed to a sign which said:

"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE".

* * *

_**A/N: Tell me what you think of this so far. And for the band, should they be ponies or still stay human. It's up to you guy's, I can wait.**_


	2. Just Puff

"Um, where is Ponyville" Benatar sounded confused.

"I don't exactly know but I don't like it" Puff said with a puff.

"Um… guy's? What the hell is this?" Deejay pointed at what looked, at first glance from far away, to be a purple unicorn, standing in shock.

"Oh… COME ON! I really need to stop trying to finish my experiment drunk." The lavender pony said with a sigh.

At this, all 4 band members jumped back by fear and by shock that a unicorn can talk. Apparently all this was too much for Deejay to handle cause when the rest of the band members looked at him, he was out. He was so out, he looked dead, a dead sorry pony.

"A PONY? Is that Deejay?" Axel jumped back and took a quick glance at Bnatar. "Ah, you're a pony too? So am I? Puff are you one to… oh never mind."

Everyone was a pony; except for Puff, he was still human. Benatar was dark blue with a blonde mane that covered his eyes. Axel had a dark grey coat with a black tail and mane. So did Deejay but his was poofy like an Afro and had a light blue coat.

"You guy's look funny" Puff started laughing, but stopped when he was picked up and ready to throw.

"You making fun of us ponies?" Twilight said with a deathly look on her face. "I could throw you across the town and teleport to you to watch you spat."

"No, no. I was making fun of my friends over there. Not you." Puff said trying to reason with the purple unicorn.

"They are apart of us." She said with a grin to show that she was ready to throw Puff, until Axel stepped in.

"No, no. It's okay we let him do it all the time. It's fine."

Then Twilight gently put Puff down onto the ground. "Sorry about that. I get a bit deadly when I'm drunk."

"Wow you're drunk? You don't seem like it." Axel said still figuring out how they got there.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at containing myself."

"Wow, that's impressive, for a, what were you? A unicorn."

"Yes, and so are you, what's your name, Axel was it?" Twilight said looking at Axel's horn.

"Whoa Axel, when did you grow that?" Puff said flatly.

At this time Deejay was finally coming to when he took a good look at Twilight. Too good.

"Are you checking me out?"

"What, no, it's that. I've never seen a unicorn that can talk, or one at all. And to see my friends also ponies and myself."

"Hey, Fat boy. I'm not a pony." Puff said waving his hands in the air

Deejay spoke with a hurtful voice. "I said _**friends**_."

"So, what's your name?" Twilight asked the brown pony.

"Deejay." He responded back.

"No, not what you do. Your name." Twilight said shortly.

"It _**is**_ Deejay. And how do you know I DJ?"

"The cutie mark on your flank. That tells me that your good with DJin'. And you, Axel, have drumsticks, which your talent is to play the drums. And you have a guitar. It's golden! You must be good. And you… your still human, nopony care for you." Twilight explained to them.

"Man Puff. You got burnt, and by a unicorn." Benatar told Puff

"That's right. And you're a Pegasus?"

"A pega-what?"

"A Pegasus. That means that you can fly. And that you can use magic, Axel."

"And what can I do?" Deejay asked hoping it would be something good.

"Well you're an athlete."

"Deejay, an athlete? Come on you weren't even an athlete in high school."

"Puff, man, you didn't even know me in high school."

"In senior year I did. Member I told you I was going to ask out that new girl, Tig?"

"Oh yeah. Right."

"About my wings." Benatar asked Twilight.

"Oh yea, and my horn?" Axel added.

"Well, there's a cyan Pegasus somewhere by the name of Rainbow Dash. You can't miss, She's the only one with a rainbow colored mane. I can help you Axel, with your magic." Twilight said giving Axel a seductive look. "And you, there is a apple farm not far from here. Go there and ask for Applejack. She might be busy, but she should be there. She could train you to be a better athlete. As for you, human, I don't know what you should do."

So they all went there separate ways to find their mares, except for Axel, who stayed behind with twilight.

* * *

_**A/N: I… dunno what to say. Um… tacos. Oh I know. Next chapter might introduce AJ, RD, and DJ-PON3.**_


	3. Derpyness intros

"Um, Is there a pony named Rainbow Dash around?" Benatar said wondering town with Puff.

"I need some help! Anyone seen a pony named Rainbow Dash anywhere?"

"Come on Benatar. Looks as if none of these ponies have the time to help you." Puff said looking around to say something else about the town.

Just then a light gray Pegasus with bubbles on her flank landed right in front of them.

"Do you need help?" The Pegasus asked looking at Benatar and Puff.

"Um, yeah. Do you know where Rainbow Dash is?" Benatar asked the gray pony.

"Uh, Rainbow Dash… she should be up there in her house." The Pegasus replied pointing to a floating house on a cloud with majestic rainbows pouring down as if it were a waterfall.

"A house… on the clouds?" Puff stepped back in shock and in disbelieve.

"Are you kidding me? First we go through a portal to this place. Then we find out that ponies can talk. Then I have a band that are ponies. Now I'm next to a pony that used to be human in the band asking this derpy-flying thing where another flying thing is? By the way what's up with your eyes anyway, they make you look stupid." Puff said all in one breath.

At this point the flying Pegasus now folded up her wings and ran away, crying.

"Oh come on Puff." Benatar said looking at Puff, who had no emotion on his face. "You couldn't have been a bit more sensitive?"

"Whatever. It's just a pony."

"But they have feelings as well."

"Are you starting to feel for these things?" Puff asked.

"And if I am?" Benatar replied.

"Then I'm fuckin' leaving you little pussy."

"Whatever, go on then. Hurt some more of these pony's feeling." Benatar said fiercely.

Puff walked off going to a forest that was near the outskirts of town. Benatar watched as Puff walked away and looked back at the house on the clouds.

"Hey, any of you guys can fly?" Benatar asked looking around for any other Pegasus near by. They all replied with a nod of the head but Benatar soon found a yellow Pegasus getting some supplies at the market.

"Hey you, with the wings." Benatar shouted while running, or galloping at Fluttershy.

"Who? Me?" Fluttershy asked looking around to found out where the voice was coming from.

"Yes you. Can you help me?" Benatar said when he was right next to her. "I need you to fly up to that house and ask for Rainbow Dash."

"Oh but dash isn't home right now." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Damnit, I need her help to learn how to fly."

"Oh dear. If it's your first time flying then I don't think you want to Rainbow just yet. She doesn't have a lot of patience with new fliers." Fluttershy said soothingly, a bit too soothingly. "But I can help you. I have a lot of patience when it comes to new fliers, or pretty much everything else."

"You seem like a pretty nice, gently pony. What's your name?"

"Um, Fluttershy." Fluttershy responded in a not so shy tone like when she first meet Twilight, so long ago.

"Fluttershy? Sounds like a cute name."

"What's yours?"

"I'm Benatar."

"Benatar sounds like a nice name. Hey I saw your friend make Derpy cry, that was very mean of him."

"Yeah, he can be a bit of a dick."

Fluttershy winced a bit and gave a look as if she didn't approve of his language.

"Oops, sorry about that. Just slipped out."

"It's okay." Fluttershy allowed the language to slip for now.

"So is that her name? Derpy?" Benatar asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah, she doesn't mind the name but don't mention her eyes, she's a bit sensitive when it comes to that."

"I feel bad for her. About what my friend did to her."

"What are we talkin' bout." A strange voice came from behind Benatar, causing him to jump.

"Oh, hello Applejack. Have you met Benatar?"

"Why no Ah haven't?"

"Oh, well. Applejack, Benatar. Benatar, Applejack." Fluttershy introduced Applejack to Benatar.

"Well, mighty nice to meet ya, Benetar."

"Um, it's Benatar. But that's okay." Benatar informed the orange pony, while shaking her hand, or hoof in this case.

"So you're Applejack?" Benatar asked.

"Why yes, um not if I own ya any bits."

"No, no. It's that a friend of mine was supposed to go to a apple farm to look for you."

"Was he a light blue pony? With a big afro mane? Says his name is DeeJay?"

"Yes that would be him. Why? Has he met you yet."

"Not really. Mai brother, Big Macintosh, thinks that he's on the clans that try to talk their way out of a deal they owe us, always ends in trouble. So, let's just say that they bring heaters. So we knock 'em out, tie them up, and make sure that they never come by again. But they always do. He must have gotten confused because of his mane. They all have manes that look like afros. If you see anypony that has a afro, their probably one of the clans."

"Well I can truthfully say that he is not one of the clans, or a member."

"Say," Fluttershy Interrupted. "where did you and your friends come from?"

"Take me to DeeJay and I'll tell you."

So they began their long walk to Sweet Apple Acres while listening to Benatar telling them of how YFM got to Ponyville.\

* * *

_**A/N: Well this didn't the way I hoped, but here is the next chapter. To be honest... I don't like where this is going, the story itself. I should stop this. Meh**_


End file.
